


不必说再见

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya





	不必说再见

对于捐赠中心的一个普通指引型机器人来说，那天只不过是他茫茫在职生涯中极其平常的一点。他像往常一样站在柜台前，为每一个有意向捐献身体部件的人提供咨询服务，一直到薄暮时分，主恒星的余辉从落地玻璃外将整个大厅染成橘红色。

“请问是哪位要捐赠身体部件？”他露出预设好的微笑，看着面前的两人。

看起来是医生型号的机体向他伸出手。“我是捐赠人。”他握了握指引型机器人的手，“旁边这位是我的火种伴侣。待会儿如果有涉及个人隐私的问题还请别用加密代码私传，直接走数据板的形式就行。”

“我明白了。这是部件一览表，请在想要捐赠的部件后的空格内打上勾。在经由我确认无误后，请在最后的空行签上您的名字。”

 

医生的火种伴侣是个佩双剑的剑士。他将双肘靠在柜台上，两手交握在一起。每当身旁的人打下一个勾，他的指关节就会轻微地响一声——通过用力握紧手指，他掩饰着全身因为过度悲哀而止不住地颤抖。

“阿救。说真的……你不觉得一切还太早了吗？”他轻叹道，光镜里溢满了苦涩，“我实在无法想象你最后要被拆得支离破碎的。”

医生把填好的表格递给机器人。他把手覆在剑士的手上，似乎在稳定他火种伴侣的情绪。“我得这么做，趁我还能动的时候。”他微笑了一下，“物尽其用总是好事。”

剑士垂下目光。

 

机器人开始机械性地朗读表格，被黄昏笼罩的大厅内回荡着他毫无情感的声音。“根据您刚刚填写的表格，您将会捐赠您自己的：大脑模块，火种舱，变速箱，气缸，转动轴，变形齿轮，各类传感器——”

 

剑士猛地抽了一口气；他恶狠狠地瞪着机器人的脸。

“看在天尊的份上，给我闭上你那该死的嘴。”

机器人顺从地照做了，只是他不明白是什么让这位客人的反应如此之大。他的光镜里闪烁着询问的光。

 

“我……对不起。我没法听这个，我没法听。”剑士逃避般往后退了一步。他望向自己的火种伴侣——对方正用同样哀伤的目光注视着他。

“我在外面等你。”在内线上留了这句话后，他背向医生往门口走去，同时注意不让他看到自己眼中翻涌的泪水。

医生定定地看着那人的背影。许久，他才想起把签了字的数据板还给机器人。

“人生多别离，”他自言自语道，眯起眼睛凝视那个站在苍茫暮色中的剑士，“但我一点儿也不想和他说再见。”

 

 

****

“靠。”救护车拿着诊断报告。他已经和那堆复杂的数据打了近半辈子的交道，自然一看就知道自己怎么了。

“根据这份报告，你的预感……”急救员正在寻找合适的措辞。办公室里的电子钟滴答滴答地响着，面前的大夫苦恼地扶着额头。

“很准。年龄性衰竭。

你猜怎么着？这是我第一次希望自己的‘预感’是错误的。”救护车无奈地叹了口气。他几乎可以说是一瞬间就想到了自己的火种伴侣，那个可以干出一堆蠢事却让他如同磕了药般上瘾、深爱不已的人。因为害怕看到又不得不面对剑士那一瞬间的表情，他对如何告诉漂移这件事可谓是毫无头绪。应该用怎样的语气、神情和姿态才能让他接受这糟糕透顶的事实——火种被揪紧的感觉真切得令人窒息。

走出急救员的办公室后他给漂移打了个电话。在此之前他预先关了自己的情感模块，所以至少他的声音听起来一如既往的稳定：

 

“待会儿下班后一起去喝一杯？”

 

“行啊。”剑士相当爽快地答应了。

“今天的会面顺利吗？我知道老朋友见面总是有说不完的话——呃……对不起！我刚刚把一个烧瓶摔碎了……”

通讯器里传来他手忙脚乱收拾碎片的声音。

顺利，那可不。救护车歪了下嘴角，这小子总能一记戳到他的痛处。

“别管那个该死的烧瓶了，记得锁上诊所的门，待会儿见。”

他挂断了电话。与此同时，情感模块产生的名为“悲伤”的脉冲源源不断地向医生的胸口输送着。

 

在油吧一个偏僻的散台，漂移找到了救护车。

“为什么不去背离记？咱们和背离也好久没见了。”他随口问道，抿了一口杯里的酒。劲酒意外醇厚的味道让他不由得拿起那瓶子，在昏暗的灯光下仔细辨认它的标签。为了让他看得方便一些，医生打开了指尖上的移动光源：“哪有那么多为什么——我没法应付他停不下来的问题，这和回答你刚才没来由的提问是一样的。看完了吗？五百年的高纯。”

在来这儿前，救护车准备了一小瓶自己的火种室能量液。无论如何，在它彻底干涸前他得确定有一份是留给漂移的。在知道自己死期将至之后，除痛苦之外他还产生了一种深深的无力感；身为医生却对这种病束手无策，想想就可笑至极。在和急救员的讨论中提出的所谓“月卫一”方案当然是不可行的，因为火种灌注法是其中的核心环节，而寻找一个拥有两份火种的人简直是天方夜谭。用一句话进行总结：他还没想出治愈自己的办法。假如只需面对这无解的谜题，大夫的困扰远不至于如此——既然是不治之症，绞尽脑汁去浪费时间简直是蠢到家了。

真正令他头疼的自始至终只有一个。只有一个人。

 

这个人现在正在他对面坐着，伸出手不停地在他的光镜前晃动。“你走神的这段时间里我已经干了两杯了。想什么呢？”漂移隐约感觉到今天的医生有些不对劲，但他只是把这归集于救护车暂时陷入了对往事的回忆。正好能量劲酒也烧得他中央处理器晕乎乎的，于是他放弃了深入思考，转而想着怎么让救护车看起来更和善一些。

漂移不由自主地又把手往前够了够，托住了医生的半边脸。他的手指轻柔地在他的眼眶下方摩挲着，企望得到对方一个作为回应的微笑。“你臭着脸的样子真的很糟，阿救。”他不知道自己温热的手心正在让大夫的火种备受煎熬；救护车强忍着流泪的冲动移开了视线，他必须准备好对漂移全盘托出了。

剑士的注意力随着医生从怀中拿出的、散发着淡紫色光芒的小瓶子转移到了桌子上。“漂移，这是我的火种室能量液，你收着做个纪念吧。”救护车轻轻握住他火种伴侣的手腕，指尖冰冷。

“我当然知道这是什么。”漂移已经意识到了这个话题的严重性，但他仍心存侥幸地试探接下来谈话的走向。“但我们，你知道我们明明可以三天两头交换一次这玩意，一根导管完事；用不着这么郑重其事的！另外你说的‘做个纪念’是什么意思？”一股强烈的不安席卷了他的火种。

两双蓝色的光镜对视着。“意思是再不给你一份单独的它就没了。我患上了年龄性衰竭，无药可医。”

我就知道你会是这种表情，我就知道。救护车看着面前那个紧紧攥着小瓶子的剑士，心如刀绞。

漂移的嘴角的微笑呈现僵住的状态；他的酒一下子醒了。什么能量劲酒，舞池里的人，油吧音箱里播放的音乐全都不复存在，甚至都如幻觉一般。只有面前的爱人和他口中说出的话是那样可怖的真实。

“嘿……”他犹如一个垂死挣扎的人用祈求的目光看着医生，“我错了，阿救。我承认诊所地下室靠储藏间那儿你上次发现的涡轮狐狸是我偷偷养的，我也承认你那瓶能量饮料里被我加了点料——我求你，别用这种事开玩笑。”他现在比任何时候都希望救护车冲着他发一顿火。

在医生的目光中，他绝望地意识到那人没有任何开玩笑的意思。他关闭了自己的发声器，因为他明白如果不这样做自己绝对是会痛哭出声的。

靠，这真是个噩梦。他一边任由清洁液往下淌一边继续往杯子里倒酒。救护车坐在对面无言地看着他，把自己的酒杯往前推了推。

他们俩一杯杯地喝酒，期间没说一句话，直到窗外交辉的星月隐没于晨曦之中。

 

 

****

 

诊所关门大吉了。不论是救护车还是漂移都对这疾病闭口不谈，但具体原因还是有些细微的差距。漂移是因为恨它恨得牙痒痒，一想到它就想到最后不得不到来的离别以及无可奈何自己浅得可笑的眼眶——他的清洗液平均两天需要重新补充一次。而救护车则忙着给朋友写信，尝试喂养涡轮狐狸和拥抱他的剑士。

一天医生看到漂移抱着他的火种大剑坐在沙发上发呆。金色的阳光给他红白相间的涂装镀上一层若有若无但的确在闪闪发光的色彩，两只光镜的颜色深邃得就像地球上的海洋。

他也不知道自己是怎么回事，突然像着了魔一样走过去吻他。你有一双让我失神的眼睛。他深情地说完这些，在剑士一时恍惚的时候，灵活的手指熟练地从眼眶旁插入内部，打开几个固定锁扣就要把那连着密密麻麻线路还滴着能量液的光镜卸下来。

听到漂移的呜咽他才回过神。意识到自己等同于施暴的行为，他连忙松开手去确认那些管线的情况。肯定是逻辑模块开始老化了。该死的，他在心里骂了一句。要是放在从前，即使头上被一把枪顶着他也不会干出这么丧心病狂的事来。

“你刚才看上去毫无理智，”漂移捂着那只快被肢解的眼睛说道，“可疼死我了。”能量液从他的指缝里一滴一滴漏出来。

“天……我，我很抱歉。以后我得离你远一点，不然只有你的天尊知道我会在什么时候像刚才一样发神经！”救护车喃喃道，拿起工具准备照原样把光镜安回去。

 

听了他这句话后，躺在沙发上的漂移握住了他的手腕。“你在说什么啊，医生？你想带走它我就把它交给你——哪天你要是看上了我的火种舱也是一样的。”他眨了眨眼，微笑着指了下自己外露的线路。

“你想要哪个部件都行。”他补充道。接下来他本想脱口而出的话因为不好意思而被他咽了回去。它们本来就是你的。

“我开始怀疑你的逻辑线路是不是也出毛病了。”救护车按上他的光镜，“现在躺好。”

在这段短暂的时间里他们都忘了不治之症的事。

 

****

 

【放在桌上的数据板】

 

收信 漂移

 

致我的火种伴侣：

 

现在正是深夜。我没法静下心来充电，于是爬起来准备给你写点东西。你一向不怎么看书信之类的玩意，所以我很不确定等你看到这封信时我的身体状态。是一息尚存还是行将就木，抑或已经撒手人寰——这很难面对，我知道，但我们不得不直面这件事。我的身体状况每日愈下，你这几天的郁郁寡欢无不是因为这个。

得了，在这里我可不是来再次说明我的病情的。说来也有趣，给别人写信我总可以条理清晰地陈述事实，追忆往昔，但到了你这儿我却不知从哪里说起；也许是因为我给别人写的信总是寥寥几笔。（你笑了吗？还是说你不喜欢这种类型的笑话？）一封信传达的情思毕竟有限，但我仍希望你可以从中感受到哪怕我万分之一的真心。

因为职业的关系，我给自己的总结是“工于动手，拙于言辞”。手术台，激光手术刀，电路冷却喷枪这一类事物占据了我大半个人生，而在高强度工作的时候最佳的选择就是闭嘴。我的责任就是救死扶伤，这给我带来的成就感是无与伦比的；那时候还是个孩子的你作为我成就感的很大一部分，一直在我的记忆模块里保存着。你明白你当时伤得多重吗？浑身上下都是伤，线路凌乱……总之当你光学镜上线的那一刻我简直要开心得扔个什么东西庆祝了。

这用背离的话来说是个“梦幻般的开场”，用你的话来说则是“冥冥中天尊的指引”。我想帮这个孩子，我的火种这样告诉我——但现在一想我那时简直是个蠢货。我仅仅告诉你该怎么做，倒不如直接把你留在身边稳妥。我打赌你现在肯定一副震惊的表情，但我的确是这么想的，不开玩笑。

这之后内战开始了，我在各个战线来回奔走，抢救伤员。必须承认，有几次我看到地上零落的死尸立马毫无缘由地想到了你。“那小子现在如何”、“有活下来吗”，此类疑问常常在我脑海中一闪而过，直到有一天我正在火光冲天的前线战壕里为同伴治疗时，偶然抬头往敌方阵营的一瞥。

绝对是你。无论你怎么修改涂装颜色，变换光镜色温，增加配件数目我还是一眼就认出了你，那个在胸前佩戴紫色霸天虎标志的年轻人。毕竟我可是亲手组装过你的医生，即便你被拆的只剩电路板我也认得。

你正在残酷地击杀我方的人，发疯般地用手中的枪扫射一切阻碍在你面前的物体。你的躯体残破不堪，身上到处是深及神经线路的伤痕，但是你似乎没有痛感一般只顾杀人。说实话，在看到这一切之后我不小心把同伴的左手接到了右手腕上。我很心痛，怀疑你的大脑模块里是不是哪根线搭错了才会去选择成为一个霸天虎——你就出现了这么几秒钟，然后一枚炸弹在你跟前爆炸，带起了漫天尘土。

我默默地把装错的手装回去。这一仗打完后，我以“回收资源”为借口和同事返回那个战场，在那个弹坑旁边研究了好久。这不会是溶甲弹吧？我绕着那个弹坑走了一圈又一圈。当我最后欣喜地下了“那人还活着”的结论时，我的同事已经把他的车厢装满了，那种窘迫感我到现在还记得。

后来在失落之光的旅程中，我才得以窥见自己的真心。你问我，为什么总喜欢对你说些尖刻的话，为什么借些奇怪的由头嘲笑你一本正经的发言，为什么在你被放逐的时候义无反顾的去找你……一堆为什么，简直让我头大。我深知你不是一个迟钝的人，漂移。你就是喜欢听这些话从我口中说出来，对吗？每个人都有坏心眼的时候，我明白；所以别失望，耐心往下看。

我不知道自己是否是一个合格的伴侣，毕竟我经常控制不住自己的脾气。但你，漂移，你绝对是。你有包容一切的心胸和坚如磐石的信念，你有磊落光明的火种和通透澄澈的眼神；你的双剑从未离开过我身侧，正如你从未打破伴我到最后的誓言。

但离别之日终究要到来。抱歉，但是那一天会在未来某个时间降临。我无法用‘不要流泪’来劝你，因为连我自己也无法接受近在眼前的告别。这是一道无解的题目，我根本无从落笔——直到此时此刻，我意识到远不至于如此复杂。我们不需要说再见，只因我们终究会重逢。这听起来或许有些诡辩的意味，但宇宙无垠，它能做到的远比我们想到的多得多。

所以，在你看到这封信的时候：假如我尚且清醒，请毫不吝啬地吻我；假如我已经失去意识，请记住我从未停止过爱你；假如我已经死了,请相信终有重逢之日。

最后请容我献上最诚挚的爱意和吻。（你最想让我说的是这句吗？乐意之至。） 

 

你的火种伴侣、你的医生和你的蠢货

 

救护车

 

****

 

填写完部件捐赠协议后的某一天晚上，他们俩像以往任何一次一样浑身淋漓着电解液拥抱。

直至漂移的光镜重新聚焦，医生都没有松开他的意愿。剑士突然感觉颈边有温热的液体流下来，起先他还以为是欢愉中留下的伤口，但这一块区域并没有报错，并且那液体还在继续往下流淌。

他难以置信地缓缓拉开彼此的距离。“阿救？救护车？怎么了？”

医生极少流泪，至少在漂移的记忆中没有，但是他的光镜里流出的的确是清洁液。

救护车没回答这个问题，他只是握着剑士的肩膀，静静地端详着他。月卫一柔和的光线洒在两人身上。

 

在银色的月光中，医生轻声说道：“我们终究会重逢。”


End file.
